their hopes will never die gsr
by csitwilightgal
Summary: Paring Grissom and Sara.  What will happen when Grissom asked Sara a question and later she is harmed?
1. The big Question

GSR: Their Hopes Will Never Die

Chapter 1

Grissom was waiting in a restaurant/casinos for the rest of his group. In his black tuxedo, he thought over and over of what he was going to say to his lover Sara. He looked at the clock and then the door, and then he thought he forgot something. Quickly, Grissom looked though all of his pockets. He found the box in one of his pockets and patted it. He looked up and saw Greg, Catherine, and Warrick walked in. Then Nick and Jim walked in. Last walked in Sara, giving Grissom her famous smile. When she saw him, she waved and he waved back.

Jim got marred again to a woman who then died in a car crush 6 months after they got marred. Warrick and Catherine have been married for 3 months. Greg is dating the new manger of McDonalds. Sara has been dating Grissom for 5 months. Nick has not dated since Sara started dating Grissom.

They were all getting honored at a dinner for making LV Crime Lab #1 in the country for all the cases they have solved. Warrick and Catherine hold hands as they walked passed Grissom. Nick and Jim walked in talking about stuff. Greg walked over and stopped in front of his boss.

"Grissom, I hope you ask Sara soon," Greg said. "It is hard to tell her I know nothing when she asks."

"Greg, I am doing it tonight," Grissom said. Greg sighed and walked away to the table. Sara was still at the door waiting. Grissom walked over and kissed Sara on the lips. Then Nick walked in, the one who hated love now that everyone but him is married/dating.

"Ok, man," Nick said. "I know you guys are in love but, please, can we eat. We are being honored for our jobs not at how well we kiss." Grissom and Sara walked in and Nick rolled his eyes.

When they were all done eating the mayor came up and started a speech. All of the CSI team got an award that night. Everyone known that Sara and Grissom were together. There was music at the dinner so everyone could dance the hard day of work away. Sara and Grissom had just finished dancing. 'It is now or never,' thought Grissom. He nodded his head at the DJ.

"Sara," Grissom said. Everyone was looking at them. Greg gave Grissom thumps up. Sara looked around a little puzzled. She then looked down and saw Grissom who was now on one knee. "Sara, will you marry me?"

Sara's month open and closed. She was thinking of the words, 'yes, I will, come on Sara, just say yes to your man'. Grissom thought, 'Sara, please say yes'.

Sara finally said, "I do. Yes, Grissom, I do." Grissom put the ring on and kissed her on the lips. Warrick and Catherine kissed while everyone else clapped. Sara and Grissom danced to their favorite song 'Butterfly Kisses'.


	2. The big day

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI 

Chapter 2

_9 months later_

Sara was sitting inside the lovely room at the house where the wedding was being hold. She was wearing a puffy white dress with small sleeves. There were sequins all over the top and along the bottom. It was Sara's dream dress of all times. Sara was sitting looking over a case quickly so she could talk to Catherine about it before she left for her honeymoon.

Catherine and Lindsay walked into the room. Lindsay was 17-years-old now and was one of the maids of honor or as Lindsay said, maid of horror. Catherine was a maid of honor, too. Greg was the ring bearer. Warrick and Nick were the best men. Nick date was his girlfriend of 2 months. Jim was pasting Sara over, since her mother killed Sara's dad when she was a kid, and Jim was like a father to Sara. Sara and Grissom wanted all the CSIs to be there for them like Catherine and Warrick did at their wedding.

"Sara no. Bad girl," Catherine said. Catherine continues as she grabbed the folder from Sara. "I will be fine at the case. It is your wedding day and no work should be part of that. I'll be fine." There was a knock at the door and it was Jim.

"They are ready outside," Jim said. "But did the butterflies and bees have to be here? Three people got stung so far and luckily they aren't dead."

"Yes, they have to be here. Grissom and I love them," Sara said.

"Can we please get this over with? Tommy and I want to go to the moves," Lindsay said. Catherine looked at Lindsay and shook her head.

Sara saw what Catherine was doing. "No, it is ok. We need to do this now or never," Sara said.

The priest was saying what Sara needed to say to Grissom. Grissom had said his vows already. They both said 'I do'. They were about to close with a kiss when loud music came over the wonderful scene. Three men were in the car in black cloths and ski mask. Their car drove to the end of the seats.

Everyone looked at the car and was puzzled. One pointed their gun at Sara and fired. The car then droved away with no one reading the license plate because there wasn't one. Some of the cops went after the car after they ran to the front of the building to their cars. The bullet hit Sara in the head, running across the brain. Tommy ran over to Lindsay to make sure she was ok. Lindsay grabbed his phone and called 911.

Grissom lean over Sara and was holding her hand. "Sara, don't die on me please. Please, honey, be strong for us," Grissom cried. Warrick applied pressure to her head.

The ambulance finally came, and Nick and Greg had to pull Grissom off Sara. They waited for hours in the ER, and then they waited for a half an hour in Sara's room. The doctor came in and said that Sara was in a coma and other wise she was ok. Grissom sat in Sara's room all the time. He was waiting for his new wife to wake up.


	3. The Assigments part I

**I don't own CSI. ** **If there are spelling mistakes, i'm sorry but i want them there.**

Chapter 3 part 1

_Sara's Room_

Grissom sat in Sara's room for 5 days. He only got up to go to the bathroom, to get something to eat or drink, get a shower and change and to grab a book. Every hour the nurse came in and checked on Sara. Grissom moved one of the chairs over closer to Sara's bed along with a table.

Whenever there was a shift change, for both cops and CSI, the room would become over filled with people who just what to know how Sara and Grissom where doing. Some of the officer's wives made cookies and other snacks for Grissom. Grissom give most of them to the crime lab.

On the 5th day, Catherine came after having a meeting with the principle of Lindsay's school. Catherine stood in the doorway looking at Sara. Catherine thought 'Sara, don't die. He loves you a lot. Yah it took him years to ask you to marry him but he loves you. Of course, Grissom, you have been seating there for days and nothing has changed.' Catherine then remembered that she had a flower for Sara that was from herself, Nick, Warrick, Jim and Greg.

"You know," Catherine jumped at the sound of the long lost voice of her boss. "I'm scared. I don't know why but I'm scared. I think she will be ok and will wake up any minute. But she is not waking up. I think over and over, 'Sara, will wake up. She will'. But it is not happening.

Catherine walked over to the door and stopped. She turns back around and looked at Grissom. "Grissom, look there isn't really anything going on right now for cases, so do you want us to try to find the guy's who did this?" Grissom just nodded his head still looking at his lifeless wife.

_Back at the Lab_

Catherine called up Jim, Greg, Warrick and Nick in the parking lot of the hospital asking them to meet her in Grissom's office in 5 minutes. Unfourtly, Catherine got pulled over for not wearing her seatbelt. The guys sat in Grissom's office for ten minutes. Then Catherine came storming in.

"Honey, what took you so long?" Warrick asked.

Catherine just waved off the question and turn to Jim. "Jim! The newbie just pulled me over because I was not wearing my seatbelt. He also said that he seen me drive with out my seatbelt when on duty. He took my license away till I pay a $400.00 fine. Fix it!"

"Ok Catherine. I will fix it. Where is the ticket that he gave you?" Jim said. Catherine nodded her blonde head and gave Jim the ticket. "I'll take care of it Catherine. Lets get this meeting over with. What are we meeting about?"

"Oh right," Catherine responded. Her mind was buzzing like bees because of the whole ticket thing. "Ok, Grissom wants us to go and find the people who did this. Ok it was more of me asking him as he stared off into space while looking at Sara. He is still sating in the darkest corner and is not moving much. He basically put me in charge of the case. So Warrick. Since you were the last one to come to the hospital, do you remember any evidence getting collected?"

"Well, I picked up the bullet and Tom's mom and some cops wives recorded the whole thing. They might have moved the cameras at right moment so they saw what the shooter shoot. There are only three people who had the best view."

"Three people? Are you kidding me? There were like 100 people there. Why only three?" Greg asked. Greg was just using his brain. "Everyone would have a view of what happen."

"Well, Greg," Warrick said. "The priest, Grissom, and Sara had the best view in the whole place. They saw everything." Warrick walked up to a chalkboard and made a quick drawing of the wedding. He put 3 'x's' to repent the priest, Grissom, and Sara. He then drew out lines by using dashes. "See these lines. They are the path of how the priest, Grissom and Sara would have saw things that day when they looked out."

"Wait!" Nick yelled. Catherine jumps and gasped. Nick had not said a thing during the whole time. "Sorry Cat. The car spinet out of control when he tried to turn that corner. So there could still be tired tracks and paint on the corner of the house. As long as the rain didn't ruin it."

"Ok." Catherine told everyone. "So, Jim and Warrick, go and collect the types from all the people. Maybe Warrick you were right and someone could have got something. Greg, you can go and interview the priest. Go and bring the newbie with you." Jim looked at Catherine. "Ok, Greg bring Ed with you. Nick, go and see if you can get paint and tire marks from the house. I'll go to the hospital and talk to Sara's doctor. Warrick, Lindsay was expelled from school for a while. I'll tell you more during our break."

Nick nodded his Texas head and pulled out his cell phone, and then he walked out. Warrick and Jim headed out the door talking to each other about who was at the wedding. Greg also got on his cell phone and called up Ed. Catherine quickly fixed her blonde hair and got into her car.

_Jim and Warrick_

"Thank you officer. You don't know how much this might help us," Warrick told officer Carson. Officer Carson closed his door and Warrick and Jim walked to Jim's police car.

"Officer Carson is now off our list of 20 people. That leaves us with 2 more people." Jim commented. They both got into the black and white car. Warrick reached backed and put the type on the back seat.

Jim looked at the list that was now shorter then before. He then said, "Um…Warrick. What is Tommy's last name?"

"Adams. Why?" Warrick asked.

"His house is next," Jim said. They pulled into the Adams' driveway.

"Jim, lets wait a couple minutes before we go in," Warrick whispered. Warrick pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Brown," a female voice responded to the call.

"Hey dear," Warrick said to his wife. "I need to know, was Liz supposed to go home or does her punishment starts tomorrow?"

"I drop her off at home on my way to the hospital. Why?" Catherine responded with a little hint of being worried.

"No reason. I was just wondering dear. Bye," Warrick said. The phone line whet died. Warrick looked out the car window looking at the house. There was music playing but there were no cars in the driveway but their car. The blinds were down but there was a light was on in a room. A body moved in front of the window. 'A guy,' Warrick thought. Then another body moved in front of the window and this time it was a female.

Warrick and Jim got out of the car and headed towards the house door. Jim was about to knock on the red door when Warrick stopped him. Warrick pointed at a big glass window that had the curtains pulled back. Warrick looked in and say Lindsay's purse. He know it was hers' because there was her name in glitter.

"Jim," Warrick believed. "I think, no I know, Lindsay is here."

Jim knocked on the door said. "Las Vegas Police and crime lab open up. We know somebody is here right now." Lindsay looked out the window and saw Warrick. She quickly closed the blinds and footsteps came down the stairway rapidly. One set came towards the door and the other headed towards the kitchen door.

Warrick ran to the back door to cut this person off and to make sure they did not get away. Lindsay open the blue door and let out a big gasped.

"Did we move, Lindsay? When did it happen? I must have miss that moment," Warrick request. He turned her around and headed to the living room. Jim and Tommy were sitting on the ends of the brown couch. Lindsay sat in between them as Warrick sat on the matching chair. Warrick kept his eyes on his stepdaughter very disappointed.

"We need to ask you a favor from you Tommy," Jim said. "Tommy, do you know were the type from Mr. Gil Grissom and Sara's wedding is at?

"Yes I do. My mom acutely wanted me to give Lindsay the tape. To see if everything could be found to help Sara. Let me go get it," Tommy said as he stood up and left. He got up to go and grab the type.

"Lindsay why are you here and not at home?" Warrick request to know when Tommy was out of the room.

"Expelled for skipping class. Does that brother you at all?" Lindsay wondered. She looked very angry towards him.

Tommy came back into the room and retook his place next to Lindsay. Then he gave the type to Jim.

"Ok, well thank you. That is all we needed." Warrick stated. Warrick and Jim stood up and started towards the door. "Lindsay, be careful and be home on time tonight." Warrick added.

When they got back to the car, Jim crossed the Adams names off the list. Warrick put the type in the back seat. "Jim," Warrick request. "Was that a good thing to do?"

"Leaving them alone. No but you and Catherine need to let go and let Lindsay have some breathing room. One more Stop," Jim replies

**Please help me out. I like this one a little but hate it more. please, give me ideas thanks **


	4. The Assigments part II

**yays!!!!!! i got my teacher to give me back my writings!!!!! lol anyways, i'm going to be updating this story the more i rewrite the whole thing. so yeah sorry it did take some time. teachers have lifes to.**

GREG

"Thank you again for talking to me, Andrew," Greg said. He felt odd calling a priest by his first name but that is what Andrew asked him to call him.

"It is no problem. I want to help out with this problem as much as I can," Andrew said. Ed stood in the back of the room quietly. Greg hated the fact that no one trusted him alone anymore. Three months ago, while he was working on a case, he was beaten up. The men who did it then threatened to shoot him.

Greg nodded his head and said, " Ok, let's go over the wedding. Just tell me everything you remember from five days ago."

Andrew nodded his head and started, " The bride came down the aisle. The vows were said. Then I said, 'you can now kiss the bride'. Then they kissed and loud rap music came over the wonderful scene. Mr. Grissom looked up and then Mrs. Grissom looked the same way as Mr. Grissom.

"A white car came to the end of the seats. There were three people in the car. One pulled out a gun and pointed the gun at Mrs. Grissom and fired. Mrs. Grissom fell over and hit me. I fell backwards onto the ground.

"When I finally stood back up, Mr. Grissom was holding on to Mrs. Grissom's hand. Mr. Grissom was saying something to her. When the ambulance came, you and the Texas boy had to pull Mr. Grissom off of Mrs. Grissom. That is all I remember, I hope it will help out."

Greg nodded as he wrote down the last bit of what Andrew said. Greg lifted up his head. "I think that is all I need for now. Thank you for your time," Greg said wearily as he got up from his chair.

"I'm glad to help. Good bye," Andrew replied. Ed and Greg left the room, but Ed went back to town because his wife was about to give birth to their first son. Greg decided to go and see how Nick was doing.

Nick

Nick looked around the grounds where the wedding was. He went and stood where he was five days ago. He then looked over to where Sara was standing. There was a dried blood pool on the ground. 'But how?' Nick thought. 'It rained two days ago.'

"I put an over the area till today," a serious voice commented. Nick jumped up and turned around. He saw an 18-21 year old. "Some person called and said a guy would be coming up today."

Nick nodded his head and examined her to make a mental picture of her. She was 5'5" and looked like she weighed 132 lbs. She had long black hair that was woven into two long braids. She wore a black top with lace along the bottom and blue jeans with holes on them.

"My name is Isabella. I called the L.V. Crime Lab the day this happened worrying what I should do to help out," Isabella remarked as she walked towards Nick. "I wanted to just collect it my self but they said not to." Nick had a mystified look on his face. "I have been going to school. I finish schooling in two months."

"So you know what to do?" Nick questioned. He turned back to the blood and took a couple pictures of the blood.

"Don't let my looks foul you. I'm 30 years old and married. It is very sad what happened to the bride. Is she alright?" Isabella wondered. She took three steps and looked at Nick's nametag. "Well, Mr. Stokes, is she alright?"

"It is Nick," Nick answered. "We are not sure. She is in a comma. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes, you can Nick," Isabella, responded with a chuckle.

"Did you do anything to help out with the side of the house?" Nick asked with a hint of hope for the answer to be 'yes'. He did not want to be wrong again and Warrick to be correct.

"Sorry, but no. But I did take some pictures. I can give them to you with out a court order. I am top of my class, so you know." Isabella stated. Isabella whet back to the house to find the pictures. Nick walked over to the corner of the house.

Nick looked closer to the corner of the house. "Car paint," Nick said aloud.

"Yeah, it is cool, isn't it?" Greg said into Nick's ear.

Nick jumped up again. "GREG SANDERS!" Nick started to yell. "If you every do that again, you better be ready to be the next body on Al's tabled. GOT IT!!!"

Greg walked backwards with his hands up saying, "Ok, man. I was kidding around. I came to see if you needed any help."

Isabella came out with pictures in her hands. "Nick, I only took 10 phot…" She stopped talking when she saw Greg.

"Greg," Nick started, "this is Isabel…"

"I know Nick," Greg interrupted. Then he looked straight at Isabella. "Isabella, where have you been? Mom has been worried sick about you. Is _he_ here?" Greg rose.

"I've been in Las Vegas for the past two years. No, Harry is not here, he is working. But that is none of your business," Isabella said with a snarl. She looked over to confuse the Texas boy. "Greg is my brother, Nick. His mom kicked me out 13 years ago. Only because I got married at 17 years old."

"Ok. I'm going back to the lab, Nick. Do you have anything that you need run ASAP?" Greg asked.

"No, not right now, Greg-o. See you back at the lab," Nick mentioned.

"Bye Nick. Isabella," Greg murmured.

"Isabella, why was Greg so mad at you?" Nick asked. He went back to the paint on the wall. He started to collect it as Isabella talked.

"Harry and I were deeply in love. We would do anything for each other. Harry was into fighting and so was I. Harry was part of a local gang. I started to hang out with the gang and then got hooked on drugs.

"Harry," Isabella sighed. "Harry, he wanted to stop being with him. He was worried the drugs were going to kill me like they did his sister. Then I told him I was pregnant. I was only 17 and he was 18 when we got married.

"Then there was a random gang shooting. Harry and I were just sitting on the front of the car. The other gang members and their girlfriends were just standing around. I think we were smoking pot or popping pills or something like that. Then another gang came out of nowhere.

"I woke up in the hospital a week later. Harry was sitting next to my bed. When he looked up, he started to cry and told me we lost our son. We have been trying for years to have another kid. We just can't. He gets mad easier now.

"By the way, I lied. I never went to school. After I dropped out, I never looked at one again. Greg talked a lot about it whenever I was stoned at home. I just remember it and lied. It is not too hard."

A white car pulled up and Isabella looked scared and panicked. "Nick, I need you to leave right now! Harry is going to think I'm cheating on him and he is going to kill both of us. He hates it when others are around and he is not here with me. Please, you need to go right now!" Isabella pleaded.

"Isabella! Get over here!" Harry yelled. Nick calmly gathered his things peacefully and moved rapidity to his car. Nick got into the drivers sit and looked at Isabella. Harry had his hands on Isabella, shaking her. Nick just sighed and left. He decided no matter what he was not going to tell Greg.

Catherine/ hospital hallway/ Grissom/ Sara's room

"Do you still have the bullet from this case?" Catherine asked foolishly.

"Yes, I do, but I need to have a court order or your supervisor's permission. I'm sorry Catherine, but you know the rules," Doctor Morris remarked. Doctor Morris helped out with Greg after the attack and he knew the team well.

"Doctor Morris," Grissom said. "What is the problem?" Grissom walked up to the two in the hall. He had a diet coke in his hand.

"Catherine wants the bullet from Sara's case. I need permission first, Gil. You know that." Doctor Morris said.

"Well, I give it. Catherine Willows can have the bullet from Sara Sidle Grissom's case. There, it is legal now," Grissom said giving his consent.

"Doctor Morris, Sara is waking up now,' a random nurse interrupted. Grissom, Catherine, and Doctor Morris ran into Sara's room.

Catherine leaned against the door as three nurses and Doctor Morris worked around Sara's bed. Catherine looked over to her boss. He was happily gazing at Sara. But when she looked at his eyes, he looked lost, confused, and unsure of what was happending. Sara was finally stable. Two nurses left the room and one stayed behind. Doctor Morris looked over Sara's file quickly.

Doctor Morris then said, "Sara, you're not going to be able to talk for awhile. Just try to save yoru breath. Gil, is I tok for Catherine to hear what I'm about to tell you and Sara? Or do you want her to go with the nusre to get the bullet? It is up to you."

"she can stay here. But can the rnurse still get the bullet?" Grissom asked. Then Doctor Morris nodded his head and the nurse went to get the bullet.

"Ok," Doctor Morris said. "Sara, Gil, I have bad news and good news." Doctor Morris leanded against the end of the bed and continued on. "Sara, you were two months pregnant with twins. One of them died right away when you got shot. The other one live and is perfectly healthy."

Grissom looked like he saw a ghost. Sara seemed drugged, way to much to understand everything that was going on. Catherine stood there sad and wondering looking at the floor. Doctor Morris left the room to find the nurse. Sara worked up the courage to talk.

"Catherine," Sara weakly said. Catherine looked up at Sara's eyes. Sara then continued, "Please don't tell anyone." Then Sara closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

"Grissom, tell her I will not tell anyone. I promise. I'll see you later," Catherine added when the nurse came back with the bullet.

**What you think? what you think? tell please and i should like be happy. hehe read please**


	5. The break down

The Lab

The blonde haired woman walked into the lounge to get something to drink and find her fellow workers. Her husband Warrick, Texas boy Nick, and a disappointed Greg looked up when she walked in. Greg's head returned to its place looking down at his lap. Nick was eating an apple and Warrick was turning a pen around in circles. She sat down next to Warrick with a bottle of water in her hand. They all sat there in silence for a while.

"Ok," Nick broke the silence in the room. "What did everyone get?"

"Well," Warrick started. "Jim and I got all 20types that we know of. Archie and I are going to start looking over them soon. Catherine, you and I need to talk alone later on."

Catherine nodded her head. Then she commented, "I got the bullet after a 20 minute fight with Doctor Morris. Sara came out of her comma."

Greg got a weak smile on his face at that moment. His head remained low, looking at his knees. He was being very quiet. The first thing he said since he had sat down was 'that's great'.

"Greg, what did you get from the priest?" Nick quickly asked when he saw Catherine about to say something.

"His testimony," Greg murmured as he pulled out his notepad from his bag. He tossed it in the middle of the table.

"Greggie, what is wrong?" Catherine speculated.

"Why do you guys treat me like I'm a baby? Nothing has to be wrong to make me sad. I have emotions. I can feel however I want to and you guys can't control that. Ok, Catherine! I am not talking, and that is not a crime! I don't need to be happy 24/7 just like you. How I feel should not be you problem at all!

"I'm not a robot like Nick or Warrick! I'm not going to feel the same way as you! I have my own feelings and you need to know I'm not going to be your emotion slave! I'm not going to be emotionally trapped like Warrick. So just forget what is wrong with me and go away and find another robot if you need one so bad! I'm nothing like you guys and I don't want to be! SO LEAVE ME ALONE, CATHERINE!!!!!" Greg screamed.

There were some of the other workers in the building looking in through the hall. Greg then go up and walked out into the hallway. Archie was standing in the hallway and looking directly at Greg. Greg yelled, "What are you looking at, movie Greek!" Greg stormed down the hall and turned right.

"What is his deal?" Warrick conjecture. Catherine leaned forward and grabbed the pad of paper. She started to read it, still leaning over.

"I know what is wrong with him," Nick whispered. Warrick and Catherine gave the impression looking at him. Nick explained everything at Isabella and Harry's house, including what he was not going to tell Greg. "That is why he is so round the bend." **I have no idea what that means but my teacher suggested it and I thought I would use it. It sounds cool.**

"Wait," Catherine sat back in her seat as she talked. "What color was the car?"

"White…and it is similar to the car from the wedding," Nick bawled. "We need to get her in her now. She or he might be involved."

"It's to late," someone said from the door. Everyone looked up at the door and there was Greg. "Jim called and she is at the ER…dead."

The local ER

Jim was standing next to a guy along with 3 other officers. Nick and Warrick were voted to go. Catherine stayed to enter the bullets into the database. Greg hung about to get the blood and paint into the system. When Jim saw Nick and Warrick, he walked over to greet them.

"Ok so this the guy, Harry, who came in with the deceased. He also drove her, like this," Jim understood. He pointed to a man who was sitting with a bucket between his legs. "He says they are married and he found her like this. I don't believe him. He has 6 other arrests behind him…4 drugs and the other two for battery."

"They are…were married. I met Isabella this afternoon. He was hitting her when I left. I should have got involved. 'Cause if I did, she would still be alive," Nick noted.

"We don't need another Greg case. You8 at least got the evidence man and that is all that counts. So, did you find out were they were during the wedding?" Warrick asked turned to Jim with his hand on Nick.

"He can't remember. But I looked at the car and it has recently been hit on the side of a building that looked a lot like the one from the wedding," Jim replied. Jim strolled in between of Nick and Warrick over to Harry.

"Hello, Harry," Nick started. "I'm Nick and this is Warrick. We are from the Las Vegas crime Lab and we want to know what happened. Do you think you could tell us?"

"Hey, you are the guy from my house. Did you have fun sleeping with my wife?" Harry said with a growl. His head lowered closer to the bucket with his eyes glued on Nick.

"I did not sleep with her. Did you have fun hitting her?" Nick asked. Harry looked up at him then shot his head into the bucket.

"I don't hit her anymore. I've stop doing that," Harry said as he wiped the puck off of his lower lip.

"Old habits can return. Sir, how much have you had to drink?" Nick marveled.

"No, I only had my normal three beers," Harry said. He put up his hands with all of his fingers extended out.

"Ok, Harry. You are under arrest for DUI of alcohol. You have the right to remand silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot get one, one will be provide for you," Jim said. As he was saying this, another officer put handcuffs on Harry.

"This is not right. You will lose, trust me, Mick, you will lose," Harry yelled as he waddled out of the room. Nick and Warrick giggled and shocked their heads. Jim led them to Isabella.

David was there and checking the body temperature. "She has been dead for 2 hours," David commented when he saw Nick and Warrick walk in the room. Isabella had bruises all over her face, arms, and legs. Warrick collected some hair and DNA. Nick stood by the door and watched. Jim turn back to tell the other officer to stay with the car till the CSIs decided what they wanted done with it.

Warrick finish collecting the evidence; Nick reminded where he was. As David and another coroner removed Isabella, Warrick put his hand on Nick's shoulder for comfort. "Nick, there is no way you could have saved her. Let's go and see how Grissom and Sara are doing. This doesn't need to be put in the system right this second. Warrick was trying hard to get his co-worker to do something besides feeling guilty. Nick just nodded his head.

Sara's room

Sara was awake and alert. She was also trying to keep the hospital food down. Grissom sat in the chair that he position by her bed 6 days ago. He gazed at her as they ate their sandwiches. Warrick knocked on the door and entered with Nick very sad behind him.

Nick looked over at Sara, putting out of his mind the fact his boss was there, "How are you doing, Sara?"

"I'm ok, Nick. I'm just very tired and sick of this food," Sara said very weakly.

"She is not supposed to be talking to much right now. She needs to try her best to save energy Doctor Morris says," Grissom remarked.

"Grissom, can I talk too you outside alone?" Warrick asked. He stated this with a face that said, 'Grissom now! I think your team is going crazy'.

Grissom nodded his head and walked out the door. Warrick put the evidence on the table next to one of Grissom's book. Warrick then followed him.

Grissom/Warrick/hallway

Warrick quickly explain everything to Grissom. "Nick is all about blaming himself because he didn't stay. Greg is going crazy and his sister is dead. My wife is an emotional control freak and Greg is the only one who will tell her. I mean I don't think that but everyone in the lab is going crazy. I let Lindsay stay over with Tommy and now I feel like I'm a complete idiot." Warrick sat down on a bench and lean forwards.

"Ok, so everyone is crazy. We fit in the world great," Grissom said as he sat down next to Warrick, Edgar Allan Poe said, 'science has not yet taught us if madness is or is no the sublimity of the intelligence'. Warrick, our job is science. It cannot tell us about our madness because we get overworked from it. It can't tell us anything we want to hear. All we need to do is relay on the evidence. How we act, well, that is up to us."

"We can control how we act but not how others act. Grissom, I don't need to hear that." Warrick stared his boss in the eyes. "The rest of the team does. That means nothing to me."

"Really? My ability to say quotes is starting to fade then. How about this one? 'Everyday we meet people on the worst day of their lives'," Grissom stated.

"Who said that?" Warrick asked before Grissom could continue with what he was going to say.

"Let me continue and you would know. It is by me. Everyday we have to tell someone that his or her love one was killed. Then we bring them conform in the following days by telling them who did the act and how. Today was just another day of working. Greg will get over his sister's death. Nick will get over not helping her. You and Catherine will work through your problems. We always make it through the hardest things in life."

During the time Warrick and Grissom were in the hall, Sara and Nick were catching up about their lives over the past few days…more Nick then Sara. So…Sara/Nick/Sara's room

"Sara, I could have done something to help her. All I did was walk way peacefully like nothing happened at all. Like it was just a useful house with a functional person who could know something and I let it go through my fingers like oil. How could I do that? I'm so much better than that," Nick groaned. He took a seat at the end of Sara's bed.

"Nick, you tried and that is all we have to do. Our job ends at the crime scene till we need something new from them. Till then, no matter what happens after we put our equipment away, we can't do anything." Sara stopped to catch her breath. "If she wanted help, she would have fought back and asked for it."

"Why did I just sit there in the car like an idiot?" Nick wondered aloud.

"You didn't. You did what you thought at the time was right. It just turns out to be a bad idea, that is all," Sara specified.

Warrick and Grissom came into the room. Nick got up and grabbed the evidence off the table. Grissom took his seat back where he was next to Sara. Warrick was at the door and he waved goodbye to everyone. Nick stopped when he hear Grissom say his name.

"Nick," Grissom said and nick turned around to look at him. "Edgar Allan Poe once said 'science has not yet taught us if madness is or is not the sublimity of the intelligence'. Think about it might mean to you then come back later. I will tell you what it really means then."

"Edgar Allan Poe left a book saying what his quotes mean? Who found it and when?" Nick asked.

"No. What is means to me is the right reason. I'm smart and so was Poe. What I think could be the same as him. I could become the next Edgar Allan Poe for all we know," Grissom said with a smile.

"I hope not. I don't like depressed people," Sara whispered. Nick laughed as he left the rooms.


	6. new clues from Sara's case

Hmmm. yeah...A NEW CHAPTER!!!!! lol. hmmm hope u like it.

ER parking lot

"So, what do you guys want to do?" the waiting female officer asked when Warrick and Nick came up to her. There was a white Mustang behind her.

"Sleep after having some soda," Nick replied.

Warrick smiled then said, "Can you call someone to tow it to the lab for us? The female officer nodded her head. Thanks a lot, ma. We need to go to the lab so bye."

Catherine

Catherine was leaning forward looking into a miscope. She moved on bullet around in slow circles. She heard the door open up and she looked up. Warrick looked at her and smiled.

Catherine smiled back and said, "we have a match."

"I already know that. I saw…" Warrick started.

"No, they came up on the data base. They are already in the file for a case in San Diego. I'm just waiting for the pictures to print." Catherine stopped then started again, "so…your said you need to talk to me before Greg's episode. What was it about?" Warrick and Catherine leaned on the table.

"Lindsay is at Tommy's house. I saw her there when I went to pick up the types up from his house. They were there alone and I don't know what they were doing. I feel so dumb for doing that. What if they do something that they are going to regret later on?"

"They are doing things they are going to regret. They are both skipping classes to go behind the football field. I looked back there and I found a lot of condoms and other things back there. I'm guessing some of them come form them and other teenagers. We can't watch her every second," Catherine lowered her head. "I found a pregnancy test in her room and its positive.

Catherine started to cry. Warrick moved in front of his wife and embraced her in a tight hug. Warrick stood there, holding and listing to Catherine cry. Jim then came inside the room. "Is this a bad time?" Jim asked.

Catherine broke from Warrick's embrace and shocked her head. Catherine quickly went to the pinter when she noticed the pictures had printed off. She wiped under her eyes and walked over to Warrick and Jim. "So, is this the guy you saw earlier?"

"Yes that is Harry. He is now fighting to get Nick fired," Jim warned them.

"I'll go and show this to Nick and Greg," Catherine suggested. "Why don't you two try to get some answers from Harry?"

Warrick and Jim nodded their heads and headed out the door. Catherine put the bullets back in their envelopes and headed to the break room to find Nick and Greg.

Nick/Greg/Catherine

"How are you doing?" Nick asked Greg.

"A little better than earlier. I can't believe I yelled at Catherine like that. I just thought my sister was still in California. How are you holding up, Nick?" Greg wondered.

"Ok. But if I had just stopped and helped out she would still be alive," Nick responded. The both took sips of their coffee.

"You two need to stop blaming yourselves." They looked back and saw Catherine at the door. She then went on, "The bullets came back and were used in another case in San Diego. Harry was arrested there for the case and got out on bail. The case was closed because Harry could not be found." They sat or stood there in silent.

Final Greg broke the quietness. "Catherine, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I was just crazy," he said.

"Its okay, Greg. I'm going crazy too so we can go crazy together. How's that?" Catherine responded. Nick got a text message.

"Greg, want to help me with the care? The car finally came," Nick said. Greg nodded his head and they left the room. Catherine left to watch Jim and Warrick question Harry.

Jim/Warrick/Harry

"Look, we just want to help you out." Jim said trying to make Harry believe him.

"Really? You handcuff me after my wife dies and you take my car away. That is not helping me at all," Harry was more alert now then before.

"Harry, the best thing you can do right now is be quiet," his lawyer told him. The lawyer looked over to Warrick and Jim and said, "You have nothing on the subject of him."

"The bullets that we found are related to a case that happen in San Diego. He was going to be charged for 30 years but he got out on bail. Then Harry went missing. I guess you didn't' get to know this," Warrick said to the lawyer judging by his face.

The lawyer then leaned over to Harry and talked into his ear. Harry started to nod his head. The lawyer got a frowned and he looked over at Warrick and Jim. "So," the lawyer stated, "how are you going to prove your little game? There is nothing linking the two cases together. Plus there are a lot of Harry's in the world."

"Right, that explains why this Harry's picture is connected to the case," Jim said. He showed the lawyer the pictures. "Out of lies?" Jim wondered after he saw the lawyer's face lighting up.

"Call when you have some real prove," the lawyer responded. Harry got up and so did his lawyer. Catherine entered the room as Harry and the lawyer walked out.

"Shoot, I thought we had him," Warrick believed.

"It is ok, I think. Nick and Greg are working on the car right now; we might get something from that," Catherine replied.

Nick/Greg

Nick and Greg stood in the doorway of the garage. There in the way was a white Mustang. There were dents in the passenger side. On the driver's door there was some paint missing.

"So, where to start?" Greg asked dumbly as he and Nick moved closer to the car.

"I will get the paint to compare to what I got off the wall. I don't want to do this, do you?" Nick growled.

"No not really. But it is over time," Greg pointed out.

"Good point," Nick responded as he took some paint simple.

"Nick, I have bullet casings back here," Greg, shouted. Greg was now working in the back seat of the car. "There are at least 5 back here. I think they were at the wedding just unwanted guest."

"Greg, try to get print off the back seat area. In cases in other areas, there are prints on the back of the seats. We could try to see if that works out. I'll do the steering wheel," Nick stated.

A new day, new eyes, new evidence. Every one had sleep and is now less mean. We join everyone in the lounge starting with Catherine

Catherine finally remembered that there was the case that was supposed to happen while Sara was away. The case got canceled because Catherine could have been too stressed out from what happened to Sara.

Catherine looked over the case and when she was the picture, she gasped. Warrick walked in and looked confused.

"Does this man look familiar to you?" Catherine asked. She handed Warrick the pictures she was looking at.

"Catherine, I saw him 20 minutes ago and she is the deceased. What is so wrong with that? Wait…aren't these the pictures you printed off a half an hour ago?" Warrick wondered as he took a seat next to her.

"No, I mean yes, no, I don't know. These are the pictures form Sara's case that was supposed to be presented a couple days ago. I just looked at it. Why would they be part of the case? It was a drug bust/murder," Catherine explained.

"Harry was a druggie and I think Isabella was too," Warrick responded.

"Do you think Harry could have try to kill Sara so he would not be charged?" Catherine suggested.

"Catherine that would have got him more time. But it could have brought him time to flee again," Warrick commented when he realized what she was getting at.

Nick and Greg came walking into the room at the same time. They sat down and looked at the pictures that were on the table. They then looked at each other.

"So," Nick thought out loud. "We got some prints off the back seats and the steering wheel. We got hits off them the second we put them into the base. Guess who they turned out to be?"

"Harry and Isabella," Catherine guessed.

"Yes and no," Greg took his turn to tell them. "Harry's prints were all over the steering wheel. On the back of the seats, was a guy named John. Jim is looking for him."

"Now, Catherine," Nick cut in. "The bullets matched up with yours. We then found out to whom the gun belongs to. The gun belongs to Isabella and Harry."

"No, your are kidding me right?" Catherine thought they were playing a joke on her. Nick and Greg just sat there and shock their heads. Catherine then went on to say with a surprised face, "Let's have Jim get Harry back in here and John to see us for the first time."

so did u like it? please please please let me know what you think. THANK YOU!!!


	7. whoes pregnant?

So...guess what...the next chapter!!!! so yeah. read and enjoy.

Sara was home at last. She made herself a promise. The only time she was going back to the hospital was when she was giving birth. She sat on a couch as Grissom hold the door open. Everyone was coming in for a "welcome home party" for Sara. Everyone brought in food so Sara and Grissom would not have much to do afterwards. Warrick and Catherine came in followed with Tommy and Lindsay slowly walking right behind them. Greg and his girlfriend walked into the house happily and smiling. Next entered Nick and his girlfriend laughing and holding hands. Jim walked in and said something to Grissom.

Last walked in Sofia and Ecklie. Ecklie had an angry face on. Everyone knew he did not want to be there. He, for some reason, has been around a lot whenever Sofia was around. When everyone was in, Grissom closed the door and walked over to Sara. They all talked for a while to catch up. Then the all got up and took a seat at the long table in the beautiful dining room. Grissom helped Sara into her seat before he seat down.

Nick then stood up and held his cup up and said, "Ok, now I know this is kinda late but I want to make the toast I was supposed to do a while ago. If it is ok with Sara and Grissom." Nick looked over at Sara and Grissom their permission. They both nodded their heads. "Ok, so Sara came in and I think I can say almost a lot of us guys had a crush on her then…well, I know Greg and I did. But we know that Sara has been able to fit in. We know that Grissom was the fly on a wall and when Sara and he started going out, he was off the wall. We hope the best for the two of you. And no matter what comes up in the next few days, we will be here and we will catch who ever did this to you, Sara. Thanks," Nick finished and everyone clap. Sara looked at Grissom and she nodded. Grissom leaned over and Sara nodded. Grissom leaned over and Sara nodded her head again. She then stood up and swallowed.

"Ok," Sara started. "I need to tell you guys something. Grissom and I are going to have a baby. We were supposed to have twins but one died. I'm about 4 months pregnant with our baby." Sara was smiling and looking around the room.

"You are 4 months pregnant. I'm not going to have someone on the team who is pregnant," Ecklie yelled. "You can mess up the evidence. You are off the team till after the baby is born."

"Ecklie," Sofia said quietly. Ecklie looked down at her and she continued, "I'm nine weeks pregnant. The baby is yours." Ecklie's jaw dropped and everyone looked at each other.

Sara sat back down with a confused look on her face. Warrick leaned over to Sara and said, "Ecklie has been everywhere that Sofia has been. They have been dating. Catherine and I found out a while ago after we saw them kissing in the locker room."

Tommy and Lindsay, with their backs to everyone, seemed to be having a small fight with each other. They turned around and looked at Catherine and Warrick.

Lindsay then stood up, she then said, "Ok, since everyone is sharing secretes, I guess I should go now. Mom, Warrick, I'm pregnant also. We realized we made a mistake, and I'm sorry. I'm sure Tommy is too. Warrick, the day you saw me at Tommy's house, I was telling him I was pregnant. After you and Jim left, we started to think of things to do. I think we are going to put it up for adoption."

"No," Catherine said calmly. "No grandchild of mine is going to be put up for adoption. We will talk more about it when we get home, Lindsay. You too. Tommy, you're the father and you are going to help out."

"Mom," Lindsay started, "I'm sorry…"

"Lindsay, I thought…I thought I thought you a little better than that. I thought I taught you to wait till you were married. Have you seen a doctor yet?" Catherine asked.

"No, I'm going tomorrow, mom. And Tommy is going to come with me," Lindsay said. "Mom, why can't that baby be put up for adoption? Tommy and I are not ready for a kid."

"Lindsay, you should have thought of that before you two had done this! What did you think I would do? Let you get off the hook like that? You are keeping the baby. If I can't get you to straightened up, then this will. Having a family will change everything," Catherine commented. Everyone was looking at Catherine. Catherine angrily stood up and stormed out the door to the back yard.

"Is it always this interesting?" Nick's girlfriend asked.

"I know," Greg's girlfriend commented. "I mean 3 people saying they are pregnant and a fight." She looked at Grissom and asked, "Are all the parties at your house always this fun?"

Grissom shook his head. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. Everyone nibbled on his or her food. Lindsay walked over behind Warrick and gave him a hug. Warrick turned his head and looked at his pregnant stepdaughter.

"Warrick, can you try to get mom to change her mind about us keeping the kid?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll try," Warrick answered. He got up and walked outside.

Outside of Sara and Grissom's place

Catherine sad down on the swing set in the back yard. She started to cry a little. Warrick walked up behind Catherine and started to push her on the swing. They just sat there in quiet for a while.

"Are you going to really make them keep the kid?" Warrick asked.

"No, yes, no, yes, I have no idea right now. All I want is a beer and a hot shower. I then want to go to sleep and forget everything that is gong on. I can't believe Ecklie and Sofia are going to have a baby. Ecklie is not exactly a people person," Catherine responded as her hair moved back and forth.

"Well, Grissom was not a people person before and lok at him. He is married and is going to have a baby. But what about Lindsay and Tommy? They are only 14 and 15 years old. They can't have a kid and still live their lives. Are you going to let them have the baby?' Warrick asked. Catherine stopped swinging and turned to her husband.

"I don't know yet, ok?" Catherine answered. It started to rain as Catherine said this.

Warrick nodded his head and then he said, "Lets go inside before it starts to rain to hard." Catherine nodded her head and got up. Warrick and Catherine hugged each other and held hands as they walked back in.

Back inside

Before they came back inside, Warrick made Catherine promise she would behave herself. When they came back in, everyone else eating. Catherine took her seat and didn't even look at Lindsay. Warrick retook his seat in between Catherine and Sara.

Catherine didn't look up much at all. She mostly started at her plate. When Catherine was all done, she got up and walked into the living room with Sara following her.

"So, who won the case?" Sara wondered.

"No one yet. They changed the date of the case till later. Plus we might have more to add to the drug bust/murder," Catherine responded.

"Really, what is that?" Sara asked.

"Attempt of murder and murder. Sara, do you remember how Isabella was connected to the case?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. She was the one who was the dealer of the drugs. Her husband Harry was the other dealer. Why?" Sara wondered.

"I can't talk about the case, Sara, you know that," Catherine answered.

Catherine saw out of the corner of her eye Warrick, Lindsay, and Tommy getting up. They were saying goodbyes to every one. Lindsay and Tommy walked out and stopped at the entryway of the living room. Lindsay opened her month but Catherine cut in, "See you around, Sara."

Catherine then pushed through the teen couple. She stormed out to the car and sat inside waiting for Warrick, Lindsay and Tommy to come out.

so...guess what again? i have on more chapter till i need need need help. so do u think u can do it? just reveiw your ideas to me thanks.


	8. is she back?

Ok, so i need help. i'm kidda hyper writing this part right here soooooo if it is oddish i'm sorry. i dont own anything. i need help with what to do next. but i want some of your help. i think you guys can help me out alot. so...read it please and review!!

The lab/First stop is the locker room

Nick was sitting in the locker room talking on his cell phone. Greg entered the room holding on to a light brown folder. Nick waved to Greg and Greg just raised his eyebrows. Nick got a puzzled look on his face and Greg pointed to the cell phone.

"Mom, I have to go. Greg is forcing me to. Yes, I will try to be for Christmas but I can't make a big promise. I might not be able to because I don't have extra hours. Yea, I love you, too, mom. Yep. See you later. Bye," After hanging up, Nick looked at Greg and commented, "Can't a man talk to his mom?"

"Not when we have a case to slow. Speaking of moms, how do you think Sara and Grissom will handle having a kid? How will they work that out? Who will transfer to days? Oh my, what if…" Greg was starting to peace though the locker room.

Nick started to laugh. "Greg," Nick said as Greg started to clamed down. "They will figure something out. Don't worry about it." Warrick walked into the room and went to his looker. His eyes were red and he looked very tired. Nick and Greg passed glances to each other.

"Ok, guys," Warrick started. "Catherine wants to have a meeting with everyone to go over the case. I think Grissom is going to join in and try to learn more. So you know, Catherine is very mad. So try to be on her good side."

Warrick walked out the door and Nick and Greg followed him. They walked in quietly and fast.

2nd is the lounge

Catherine walked back and forth. She looked at the glass window doors to see where everyone was. She walked around the table and started to walk back and forth again. The door opened up and walked in Warrick, nick, and Greg.

"You are late," Catherine said out of breath.

"You never said what time the meeting started, honey," Warrick said sweetly.

"What ever, let's start the meeting," Catherine said harshly. Everyone took their seats and then Grissom and Sara walked into the room. Everyone's heads turned over to Grissom and Sara. Sara was now showing a lot that she was 4 months pregnant.

"She can't hear this, Grissom. It is part of the rules, so you need to leave right now, Sara," Catherine said.

"I was only in here to go and work in Grissom's office. I came in here for a glass of water. That is all, Catherine, I promise,' Sara responded. Her voice sounded like she was about to cry. Nick got up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He handed it to Sara. Sara lipped thanks to him and he took his seat.

Sara turned around and waved her hair in the air as she walked out. Grissom then sat down and looked at Catherine, "The last thing you need to be right now is mean."

Catherine shrugged and started the meeting. An hour and half later they all left and went out to lunch. Nick and Grissom stayed back and worked around the lab. Grissom when to his office door and opened it. His browned hair wife ran out the door and down the hall to the bathrooms. Nick saw this and walked down to the bathrooms and walked into the men's.

He looked down on the floor and saw female ankles and shoes hanging out the stall door. He opened the stall and saw Sara's head bounce up. Her hands let go of her hair as she coughed a little.

"Feeling a little better, Sara?" Nick wondered. He was trying so hard not to laugh because she was in the men's room. Sara turned her head and looked at him in the eyes. She just shook her head. Then she got a pinched looked on her face. She then turned back to the toilet.

Nick bent down and held up Sara's hair in his left hand. As Sara was puking, Nick rubbed his right hand on her back. After 15 minutes of this, Nick pulled his cell phone and called Grissom. Sara tried to get up on her knees and then she fell into Nick's lap. Her checks started to puff out and puke started to come out of the sides of her lips.

"Sara, don't do this!" Nick yelled. Nick moved Sara so she was on her back. Nick turned her onto her side as Sara started to cough. Nick heard he door open and footsteps where coming towards him and Sara. He looked up and saw Grissom, who was on the phone with the ambulance.

Ten minutes later, paramedics rushed Sara to the hospital. Nick walked across the bathroom and put his arm on the wall. He rested his head on his arm and started to cry. Grissom could not tell if Nick was crying tears of relief that it was over for him or pain of having to see all of this. Grissom speedily left so he could meet Sara in the ER.

3rd locker room/Trace

Nick went to the locker room to change his puke-covered cloths. As Nick got changed, he was paged to Trace. Nick walked down the hall and stopped in the glass doors at trace. He was used to seeing a smiling male behind the desk but today was a female. The girl turned around and said, "Nick Stokes?"

Nick nodded his head unsure of what was going on. The girl sighed and continued. "Great, I have paged like 5 guys thinking they were you but instead they were from Days. Odd, ay? Oh my name is Katie. I just got transferred here today and Hodges is sick today. Great first day, ay?"

More sure of everything, Nick nodded his head again. Katie went on, "So, the paints matched and so did the bullets. I hear that you were with Sara. Are you ok from that? I hope so; anyways you have the Harry dude in custody, right? I just got the evidence from the coroner." Katie held up some papers and went on. "There was white stuff on her hand. Its car paint. That paint happens to match the car; so on and two…"

"Thanks and welcome here," Nick said. He took the folder form Katie and walked out. He grabbed his car keys and left. In the car, he called up Greg who was going to meet him in the coroner's office.

4th coroner's office with Nick and Greg

Nick and Greg looked at Isabella with wonder on their faces. David stood over in the corner writing on paper. Doc came into the room and looked at Nick and Greg.

"I just finished talking to Catherine and Warrick about her. Why do we need to talk?" Doc asked pointing at Isabella.

"Well, we need to see the area where the paint was found. It matches the car paint and we were wondering if it was fresh. And we were…" Nick said. His voice started to tightens up. Greg started to look at the floor and Nick turned and looked at the wall.

"Well, that was odd for where it was," Doc said. He could tell that Nick and Greg were a little unconformable but he got them to look back at her. "David can you please help me out?" David walked over, lifted up the body and showed Nick and Greg the paint. The paint was on the shoulder area. The phone rang and Doc went to answer it.

"What do you think, David?" Greg asked.

"I think it happened after the fight. Don't you have the car? You can see if there is blood under the paint. But I'm not the one who is trained in that Greg. You are; I just look at the dead bodies," David answer.

Doc came back over and frowned. He looked back up at Nick and Greg, to the floor and then backs to them. Softly he said, "Nick. Greg. Sara is in another coma." Nick looked at Greg and the rushed out the doors.

NOOOOOOO SARA!!!!!!!!!!! ok ok how do you want this to turn? A) Sara wake up everything fine and she wasn't in a coma jsut deep sleep? B) the baby dies and Sara relizes "things"? or C) these 2 ideas are soooooo lame you don't like them. i have no wheres to go people! please leave a reveiw i'll beg on my knees if i must.


	9. hows the baby and saraold catherine?

Hey, i know a long time right...well, i'm sorry. i have a life oddly...anyways enjoy

i don't own anything.

Catherine, Warrick and Grissom stood outside of Sara's room. Catherine saw tears form in Grissom's eyes. She went and stood next to him putting a friendly arm around his shoulders. Grissom just moved across the hall and stared at Sara's room door. The tears started to steam down his cheek, his neck and gathered on his shirt.

Nick and Greg ran down the hall and joined the team. Jim came walking up behind them. Catherine, Warrick, Jim, and Greg all stood against the wall next to Sara's room was on. Nick stood next to Grissom. Grissom and Nick's eyes followed the shadows that moved around in the room.

Finally, the door opened. A nurse came out of the hallway and walked into the room next door. The door closed again and Grissom's eyes followed the last shadow in the room.

Once again the door opened. Doctor Morris came out of the door this time. He looked at the whole team before his eyes rested on Grissom. "Gil," he started. "If I were you, I'd go and take a break. Go on vacations somewhere or something. Um…until farther notice I would like it if no one came and see Sara. I think seeing people right now is causing stress."

"Is the baby alright, doctor?" Grissom wondered with tears going down his check.

The Doctor let a big sigh out and looked Grissom in the eye. "Gil," he said. "I'm not going to lie but it looks like the baby might…"

"Doctor Morris, something is going on in here," the nurse said with her head poked out of the door. Doctor Morris ran into the room and the nurse closed the door. Cell phones started to go off and yet no one answered.

"Captain Jim Brass this is base. Do you read?" Jim's radio called out.

"10-4 base. This is Jim Brass," Jim replied.

"There is a problem at the crime lab. Someone named Harry is causing problems looking for Catherine. Over," the radio informed Jim and the CSIs, throug unwarned they were there.

"10-4. I'll be there over," Jim told them. "Catherine, you want to come with?"

Catherine opened her mouth and Grissom said, "Let's all go. There is no need to stay here."

Everyone headed back to the lab. Nick and Greg drove back to the morgue. Grissom went to his office and closed the door. Catherine, Warrick, and Jim whet to an interviewing room because Harry was there waiting for them.

Nick and Greg morgue

Nick had the camera in his hand. Greg moved or held the body the way Nick needed it for pictures. They collected evidence from the body. Once they were done they headed to the lab to get the evidence to be procced.

Grissom his office

He sat at his desk, looking at the pig in a jar. He knew how much Sara hated the cruelty of animals. He knew that she hated meat. Their feelings for each others were out and yet he felt like no one knew. He hated seeing her sick. He hated it when she was in pain. He hated being separated from her, mostly right now. He only wanted to see her face and her body to walk through his door.

Grissom's eyes started to water and yet he didn't do anything. He let the tears roll down his check. Slowly, Grissom put his head down on the desk in front of him. All he wanted was Sara. He needed to get distract from Sara right now. He got up and found Ecklie.

"Ecklie, I need to go home. I'm sorry," Grissom said to him.

"Yeah, go ahead. See you tomorrow," Ecklie said and then walked away.

Grissom got in his car and cried all the way home. He cried in his shower, and as he lay in their bed. He curled up with Sara's pillow and cried himself to sleep.

Warrick, Catherine, and Jim interviewing room

Warrick stood behind the one-way mirror. Catherine and Jim were trying to get Harry to tell them something.

"Look, buddy," Jim said. "One of her people is dying. Its my job to find out who the heck did it. Now your wife is dead and you think you will get a one way street to a happy camp."

Catherine put three pictures of bullets in front of Harry. "Harry, this bullets are from the case of my CSI." Catherine pointed to the far left one. "And this one is from a case from San Diego." She moved her finger to the middle one. "And these ones come from your gun." Her finger moved to the one to the right. "Now, your fingerprints were all over of all of these, but they were on the steering wheel of your car.

"Your car was used for the shooting during the wedding. Your fingerprints were on the steering wheel. I think that you and John were there. You drove and he fired. Isabella helped you because she didn't know what else to do. You three wanted Sara dead so she couldn't get you guys charged with murder."

"You're wrong. Why would I do that?" Harry wondered.

"Because you hate jail," Catherine repealed.

"We aren't talking again till I talk to my lawyer," Harry replied. Harry got up from his chair and walked out. Warrick walked in.

"Catherine, are you ready to meet John or not? One of Jim's boys found him and he's here," Warrick said.

"Yeah, let's," Catherine said with a sigh. Jim went out with Warrick and got John. Warrick resumed his placed behind the mirror. John came in and his eyes fell on Catherine.

"Wow, girl. You're hotter than what Harry said? Man, are you free because um, after this I'm free and you and me and…" John said.

"Cut it. I'm married and I'll never be with someone like you," Catherine told John. She walked over to Jim and whisper, "Go with Warrick. I have an idea. Tell him that I'll make it up later at home."

Jim just nodded and left the room. Catherine went in front of John on the other side of the table. She then sat down on the table and crossed her legs. The tightness of her jeans started to cling to her legs.

"John, look, Isabella is dead and one of my people is hurt. I need your help. Your fingerprints are all over the car that was used in a shooting and I think you shot my friends. Is this true?"

"Me? Do something like that?" John asked.

Catherine swung her legs around the table so now they were around John.

"You think I'm sexy, right?" John was speechless and nodded his head. "Tell me then, did you?" Catherine leaned closer to him.

"Yeah, I did so what?" John asked.

Catherine got off the table and called out Jim's name. Seconds later Jim came in.

"John, you're under arrest for attempt of murder. You have the right to remiain silent. Anything you say will and can be hold against you in the court of law," Jim said as one of his cops handcuffed John.

Warrick came in and looked at Catherine and laughed. Catherine joined in and said, "I love you, Warrick. I'm sorry I did that to him. I'll make it up later."

"I love you, too, baby. And, yeah, you are," Warrick said. He gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

soo???? what do you think? reweiws please??? give me ideas???


	10. New Kidfor real

Grissom at home

Grissom at home

Grissom groaned as the phone continues to ring. The house phone picks up the ringing ten minutes after his cell phone stops ringing. Grissom inhaled deeply Sara's smell as the answer machine answer the person calling.

"Hey, Grissom. It's Nick. Dr. Morris said that he has been trying to call you. I'm coming over so I'll see you in ten minutes, I guess. Bye."

Grissom rolled out of bed and went to the door and unlocked it. He started the coffee pot and walked back to his room. Slowly, he got changed. As he was pulling on his shirt, there was a knock at the door.

"Gris, it's Nick. Can I come in?" Nick shouted at the door.

Grissom didn't listen to the door and walked into the kitchen. He poured a cup of coffee carefully hoping Nick wouldn't hear him.

"Grissom, I can hear you. Let me in or I will let myself in. I mean it. I'm counting from ten. Ten," Nick said.

'_Crap_,' Grissom thought. _'Why can't I be alone?_'

"Nine…Eight…Seven…Six," Nick counted as loudly as he could.

"Nick, the doors open. I have coffee. Come in and join me. How have you been lately?" Grissom asked as the Texan man came into the room.

"Fine I guess. Do you want a ride to the hospital?" Nick wondered.

Grissom took the last sip of his coffee and looked at Nick. Grissom nodded his head slowly and quickly they headed down to Nick's car. Nick drove off to the hospital.

Dr. Morris walked out of Sara's room as Grissom and Nick arrived. He had a big smile on his face. "Sara will be fine. She is in a lot of pain right now. The baby was moving around a lot and that caused problems. The baby is fine as well. Everything will be fine. We are going to keep Sara here till the baby is born. That way we can keep an extra eye on her and not have what happened last time happen again. Grissom, you may go and see her if you like."

A nurse was calling Dr. Morris from a few rooms. Grissom walked in and Nick walked around the building.

Grissom and Sara

Sara looked up at the door when it opened. Sara got a big smile on her face when she saw it was Grissom. Grissom held open his arms when he got closer to Sara. Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck.

"I love you, Grissom. I missed you like crazy," Sara whispered into his ear.

"Oh, Sara, you will never know how much I missed you and how worried I was for you. I was going crazy, even as the team. I love you, too, Sara. Nick is here…somewhere," Grissom told Sara as he let go of her.

"He isn't beating himself up, is he?" Sara wondered.

"I'm not sure. He was going to break into our house. But otherwise I think he is fine," Grissom said. Grissom sad down on Sara's bed and they talked.

Nick

Nick sat down at the table in the café. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. He gazed out of the window outside next to his seat.

"You looked scared," a small voice said. Nick looked down at a small girl. She jumped up on the chair across from Nick. "My name is Anna. I'm in here with cancer. I'm not sure what kind…my mommy or daddy or my auntie will not tell me. I'm only seven years old," Anna held up seven fingers when she said that.

"I'm not scared. I'm just um…so you don't know why you're here?" Nick attempted to change the topic.

"Yes, you are scared. Being scared is just something you fear," Anna said. She started to play with her hair.

"Really?" Nick said. He rested his head on his hand. He was starting to like this girl.

"Yes. Something you fear sometimes isn't there. Fear is just like tear. But the 't' is craved. You shouldn't fear anything. If I feared everything…wow I would never leave my room! So why are you scared? Is your wife the person three rooms from me? She is a cute lady. Sad if the baby dies. I would be very sorry for you," Anna said. She stop playing with her hair and looked at Nick.

"I'm not married. One of my co-workers is in here. I'm scared that she will not be ok again." Nick said. He looked back outside. He didn't want a little seven year old see him cry.

"Don't be. Being scared can just make things worst. You should be strong like…um…like…like Ken! Ken is always strong for Barbie. He always knows what to do and everything. You can be like Ken! Hey, if you are Ken can I am Barbie? Barbie is one of the coolest people ever!" Anna was jumping out of her chair.

"Anna!" a nurse called out. "How many times have I told you not to bug people here? Sir, I'm sorry. Anna likes to mingle with other people," the nurse said to Nick.

"That's cause I'm seven, Angie. Oh I never learned his name. What is your name, sir?" Anna asked she looked Nick in the eyes.

"Well, my friends call me Nick. But you can call me Ken. Would you like me to walk you to your room, Barbie?" Nick said flashing a smile to the nurse.

"Would I EVER!" Anna yelled as she jumped down from the chair. Nick got out his chair and reached his hand out to Anna. "Can we visit your friend?" Anna looked up at Nick as she asked.

"Sure. I think she would love to have a visitors other than co-workers," Nick replied. They walked down the hall and Nick knocked on the door.

"Come in," a male voice called out.

Nick opened the door and took two steps in. His arm that had Anna's tiny hand in didn't move. Nick turned around and saw that Anna looked scared. She just looked right ahead.

"Anna?" Nick kneeled in front of the little girl.

"She's your friend?" Anna whisper.

"Yes, she is. Is that ok? Didn't you want to meet her?" Nick whisper back.

"I…I…yes but I don't think I can go in."

"Why don't?"

"What if something happens?"

"I'll be there and so will her husband, my boss. Don't worry. I'm here just like Ken is there for Barbie," Nick replied.

Anna got a big smile across her face and give Nick a hug. She let go of Nick and he stood up. They walked in and Grissom waved.

"Hey, Grissom. Hey, Sara. This is my friend Anna. But right now we are playing Barbie and Ken. So I guess her name is Barbie, and I'm…" Nick was saying.

"He's Ken!" Anna yelled out. "I'm sorry. I'll leave now." Anna started to walk away.

"Please don't," Sara said. Anna stopped and turned around and looked at Sara. Sara went on, "I don't like being the only girl around here. Do you want to watch a movie on T.V. with me? I think "Finding Nemo" is on."

"I would love to but how will my mommy or daddy or auntie know where I am?" Anna wondered.

"Here, we will write a note and tape it to your door. How does that sound?" Grissom suggested. Nick walked out of the room to find tape. Grissom handed Anna a note pad of paper and a pen.

"Ok, umm 'I'm in Nick's friend's room. Three rooms down on the left. Anna.'" Anna wrote as she said the words. She looked up as Nick just walked in with the tape. They went and put it on her door. When they came back, Grissom and Sara were hugging goodbye.

"Nick, we have to go back to work. It was nice to meet you, Anna. Maybe I'll come by sometime and we could do something," Grissom said, giving the little girl a hug.

"Can we read a book?" Anna asked jumping out of Grissom's arms.

"Of course."

"About bugs?"

"You like bugs?"

"Yes!"

"Then yes we can. Goodbye, Anna. Goodbye, Sara," Grissom said.

"Bye, Sara. Bye, Barbie," Nick waved.

"Bye, Ken. Bye…um…Sara's husband," Anna yelled as she climbed up on the foot of the bed.

"Bye, Nick. Bye, Grissom," Sara said as she turned on "Finding Nemo.' "Anna, how old are you?"

"I'm seven," Anna said. "I'll be back. I want to get my pillow and blankly." Anna jumped off the bed and ran to her room. In two minutes, she was back on Sara's bed.

"Who made the blanket?" Sara asked. There was a baby blue knitted blanket wrapped around Anna.

"Oh my "aunt"…before she changed."

"Changed?" Sara wonder.

"Yea, she does a lot of drugs now. We don't know where she is or how she is doing. Do you know Greg Sanders?"

"

Yes. We work together," Sara replied.

"His sister is like my mom's sister. They were best friends and then they went their different ways. My mom cleaned up but I'm not sure about her. She comes over every now and then."

"Oh," Sara said sounding shocked. She didn't know Greg had a sister.

"Let's watch the movie," Anna said. They remained quiet. Anna fell asleep by the time Nemo got freed from the dentist's office.

A nurse came in with a man. He looked at Anna then to Sara. "Thank you for letting her stay here for a while. She hates being alone," the man said quietly.

"So do I," Sara replied.

The man picked Anna up and the nurse grabbed the pillow. Sara slowly went to sleep.


	11. THE BABIES!

Their Hopes Will Never End Chapter 11

Jessica Stepp Stepp5

Mrs. Cole

DES II

5/20/08

Their Hopes Will Never End Chapter 11

Catherine sat in the break room as she waited for the rest of the team to come. Her cell phone rang then.

"Catherine. Brown."

"Hey, it's Sara. Want to get coffee and talk? Umm…I have some information about a sister of Greg. Also, I need more girl time then with a little girl," Sara added with a giggle.

"Well, I can come over tomorrow. We are about to have a meeting about your case," Catherine told Sara.

"Ouch, sorry the baby moved funny. It has been doing that lately. Yea tomorrow is fine. I have to go now. Talk to you later," Sara's voice became slow and slurred. Sara hangs up the phone. Catherine closed her phone as Grissom and Nick walked in.

"Grissom, Sara called. She sounded different," Catherine told her boss when he walked in. Right then his phone went off.

"Grissom…What?...Now?...Yeah I should be there in a few minutes…bye," Grissom closed his phone. Warrick was now standing behind Catherine. Greg receives his coffee from Nick, who just came over with two cups. "I'm going to be a dad! Catherine is in charge. Go over your case. I want to know who did this to my wife. I'll call Catherine when everything is done." Grissom walked out of the room.

"Let's go over all we know," Catherine suggested. Everyone sat down around the table. Folders sat in front of Catherine who is now opening them. She put a picture of Harry, Isabella's dead body and John out in front of everyone. "Harry owned the gun that the bullets came from. His finger prints where on the steering wheel. It was his and Isabella's care but still. Isabella was in the car. John was the one using the gun. We just need to get the guys to admit it."

"Harry will also be charged with murder allow with the case from San Diego. Since this happen to Sara and Sara was the one shot," Greg said looking at the floor. He was trying not to see Isabella's face.

"Man, how will he be charged with that? Sara isn't dead," Warrick said.

"But my sister is!" Greg yelled.

'Sorry man…I forgot," Warrick apologized after getting a deathly look from his wife.

Catherine's phone rang. "Hello?" Catherine answer.

"A girl, 7 pounds, 7 ounces. 22 inches. She is yet to be named. I want to wait till Sara is up. Please tell the rest." Grissom was off as fast as he called.

"Girl still to be named. 7 pounds and 7 ounces. 22 inches. That was fast…when I talked to Sara she was in a lot of pain. Let's get these guys in and charged. I want to see the baby. Greg, call up Jim and Sofia and get them here please. Nick and Warrick work with Harry and Sofia. Greg and I will work with Jim and John," Catherine handed Nick Harry's folder. Greg called up Jim and Sofia.

Nick, Warrick, Sofia, Mr. Gold, and Harry

Nick stood at the 2-way glass. Sofia was looking at Harry. Warrick was setting out all of the pictures he would need. Harry's lawyer sits as he watches Warrick work things out.

"How much longer is this going to take Mr. Brown? I'm sure that Harry would like to go and plan his wife funnel," Mr. Gold said. Harry smiled.

"Mr. Brown will take as long as he likes Mr. Gold," Sofia responded.

"Here are three bullets. First one comes from a case in San Diego. The second one is from a shooting involving a CSI. The last one was found in Isabella's and Harry's car. They all match to a gun that belongs to Harry. His finger prints where found through his car, we believes that he was the one to drive. On the side of the house there was paint that matches his car's paint." Warrick takes a breath.

"Along with attempt of murder, he is being charged with DUI and murder…Isabella was killed by being hit in the head and stabbed. Plus because this case goes with the case in Sad Diego, you're being charged with three murders, prosecution and selling of drugs, DUI and attempt of murder." Warrick sighed when he finish.

Mr. Gold looked at Harry and leaned over. Mr. Gold nodded as Harry wispier to him. "We have no comment. But he owns the car. His finger prints should be on the car. Isabella could have been high and done it herself. Maybe she tried to frame Harry."

"But there is an impression of his ring on her cheek." Warrick pointed to the impression of the ring then to Harry's finger.

"Yes I did it," Harry yelled.

"Don't say anything, Harry," his lawyer advised him.

"Shut up! Yes, I killed her. Yes, I was drunk when I drove to the hospital. Yes, I have murder before. Yes, I wanted your co-worker dead. Yes, I was a drug dealer but so did Isabella and John. I was able to get out of jail before I can do it again." Harry said has he looked at Warrick square in the eyes.

"Not this time. Officer arrests him," Sofia said to the officer at the door. "Harry you have the right to remind silent. Anything you say or do, can and will be held against you in the court of law."

Warrick gather up the things he put out and Nick joins him. The nodded at each other then hinted for coffee.

Greg, Catherine, Jim, Mr. Teddy, and John

Greg stood behind the glass watching John's every movement. Catherine, Jim, Mr. Teddy, and John looked at each other. Once in a while John would look at the glass.

"This worker used sexual appearance to make John talk. I think and know that is unlawful and isn't allowed," Mr. Teddy said to break the quietness of the room.

"I wouldn't do such things. I just moved. I didn't know how I would end up," Catherine said. Greg grinned. Catherine went on, "But that's not why we are here."

"Ok tell me why then?" Mr. Teddy wondered.

"John is being charged with attempt of murder. He is also being charged with prosecution and selling of drugs from a case in San Diego which is being added on to our case."

"You can't do that!" Mr. Teddy yelled.

"Well, we can. See Sara Sidle helped with the case. She was personally asked to help with it. When you and Harry realized it was her getting married, you freaked out. You two didn't want to go to jail again. You aid you would fire if Harry drove. The only thing was Isabella heard…so you had to get her into it as well."

"Yes," john whisper. Mr. Teddy looked at him.

Jim once again told John his rights. Catherine got a phone call. She rushed to find Warrick and go to the car. Lindsay was in labor.


	12. The epilogue

Epilogue of Their Hopes Will Never End

Jessica Stepp Stepp1

Mrs. Cole

DES II

5/21/08

Epilogue of Their Hopes Will Never End

June 20, 2008

Sara's baby was the first of the three to be born into the team. Isabella Lea Grissom was born May 1, 2008 at 10:03 pm. Lindsay's baby boy was next. His name was Sam Allen Brown for now. He was born on May 2, 2008. Sam was 7 pounds and 6 ounces and 21 inches when he was born.

Harry was charged with three murders, prosecution and selling of drugs, DUI and attempt of murder. He has 32 years to life in jail. John was charged with attempt of murder and prosecution and selling of drugs. John has 25 to 80 years in jail. Author note: not sure what time really would be…just guesses.

Sofia's babies were born on May 17, 2008 at 5 pm. She had twins, one girl and one boy. The girl's name is Jessica Lean and the boy's name was Chris Mark.

All of the babies turn out healthy. They grow up as friends and the team stays together. After from high school Lindsay married Sam's dad. Sam, Isabella, Jessica, and Chris all had classes together and stayed at Lindsay's house when their mom's and dads worked late. Sometimes the greatest of friends are there sometimes they aren't.

Clay Aiken said "I sometimes think I might be autistic because I like to know – I need to know- my beginnings and my ends. I don't have to be in control of it, but I need to know what's going on."

The End


End file.
